Denki Kaminari
|romaji = Kaminari Denki |alias= |birthday= June 29th |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (From Forest Training Camp Arc) |gender = Male |height= 168 cm (5' 6") |weight= |hair = Blonde with a lightning bolt shaped streak of black |eye= Gold |bloodtype = O |quirk= Electrification |status= Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Todoroki |debut= Chapter 5 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery= Yes |fightingstyle = Close/Medium Range Combat}} |Kaminari Denki}} is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Denki has blond hair with black, a lightning-shaped stroke, and small thin eyebrows. Denki's 1st Hero Costume consists of a black jacket that he wears open with lightning patterns, a white shirt underneath, a belt, black pants with one stripe running down each leg, and a headset. Denki's 2nd Hero Costume consists of a shorter black jacket with fewer lightning patterns, a white shirt, a belt, black pants with one stripe running down each leg starting from his knees, a choker, a smaller black headset, an optical visor and a pointer & shooter on his right arm. Gallery Chapter 60.png|Denki's manga profile. Denki Kaminari HERO.png|Denki's first Hero Costume Personality Denki is somewhat flirtatious towards the girls of his class (and even the ones from other classes), trying to pass himself off as a smooth talker. He is not very lucky with his approaches though, frequently getting ignored or outright rejected by everyone, although he does seem to have a steady friendship with Mina Ashido and, occasionally, Kyoka Jiro. He is also slightly mischievous, joining in pranks occasionally. Overall, it appears that Denki has an interest in looking cool in front of others, but has a shallow understanding of how to do so. Denki is not very academically bright, requiring help when it comes to studying. He does not appear to show much interest in classes and tends to become nervous in regards to tests. Despite this, he can show surprising knowledge about certain areas such as literature, art and music, possessing a large vocabulary. His overall lack of wit often makes him a common victim of snark, in particular from Kyoka. During combat situations, he is very quick to panic, leading him to activate his Quirk in anticipation. He also becomes more reluctant to use his full power when there are allies close to him, being afraid of hurting them through collateral damage. When he is assured that all his allies will be safe from his powers, he becomes more confident in his fighting abilities. He also does not tolerate others looking down on him or his classmates. When Denki exceeds his wattage limit, he loses his ability to use his Quirk and his entire personality and becomes a giggling idiot, until he turns back to normal. In this form, he is always giving thumbs up, as a way to let others know that he is fine. Abilities Quirk |Taiden}}: Denki's Quirk allows him to shoot electricity from his body. However exceeding his wattage limit causes his brain to short-circuit and needs to charge up his Quirk by using a phone charger. Super Moves * 130 ボルト|Musabetsu Hōden 130Man Boruto}}: Denki releases a large amount of electricity to shock everyone around him. Stats Equipment *'Communication Earpiece: '''Denki wears an earpiece on his right ear that allows him to channel his electricity into it and create electrical communication signals. This allows him to communicate with other channels remotely, however, signals can also be blocked out by outside electrical disturbance. *'Pointers': Disc-shaped projectiles that stick to targets. When Denki releases his electricity, it converges to where the released pointer is. The working distance limit is 10 meters. *'Shooter': A device Denki wears on his right forearm that fires the Pointers. It contains a dial that allows Denki to choose the pointer he wants his electricity to be directed towards in case multiple Pointers are set up. *'Optical Visor': A headwear that updates Denki with info about the location of the Pointers. Battles & Events Trivia *In the preliminary stages of the series, Denki's design was radically different from his current one. He looked far more villainous, with longer spikier hair. Also, he was not yet known as Denki Kaminari, but rather as a random electricity Quirk user. **This original design also shares a lot of similarities with Present Mic, who too was conceived as a completely different character from what he is currently. *Denki's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 7 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 16th during Shota Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranks 20th in Class 1-A's Grades. **Ranked in the Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Denki's popularity rankings are as follows: **In the First Popularity Poll, Denki ranked 10th. **In the Second Popularity Poll, Denki ranked 11th. **In the Third Popularity Poll, Denki ranked 8th *His family name contains the kanji for , , and is read as the word for . His given name is written and read as . *Denki likes hamburgers and trendy things. *According to Kōhei Horikoshi, Denki's role as a character is to tie the class together. **Kōhei Horikoshi also states that Denki is fun to draw, but he still cannot draw his hair consistently. *Due to being born in the city of Saitama and having the same face when "burned out," he may be a slight reference to the main character from One Punch Man. *His current design is also similar to Terunori Kuga from Shokugeki no Soma. Quotes *"Wheyyyy..." -Denki after short circuiting *(To Katsuki Bakugō) "It's only been a brief while since our conversation has commenced and yet already we have been made apodictically cognizant of your personality, redolent as it is of a turd getting steamed in a sewer." References Site Navigation es:Denki Kaminari fr:Denki Kaminari it:Denki Kaminari pl:Denki Kaminari ru:Денки Каминари Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Saitama